Risk Everything
by gdchikadee102
Summary: Summary: After Kakashi's break out from the Akatsuki lair, Deidara is left alone. As things begin to get better, orders from Pein stop all hope. They are to travel by night to Konoha and murder those who have escaped. Will Deidara fulfill his orders?


**Summary: **_After Kakashi's break out from the Akatsuki lair, Deidara is left alone. He spends most of his time moping around, trying his best to get by. As things begin to get better, orders from Pein stop all hope. They are to travel by night to Konoha and murder those who have escaped. Will Deidara fulfill his orders? Or will he risk getting killed himself to save his only love? Sequel one shot to Love Lost, but Not Forgotten. _

**Author's Note: **_I thought about writing a sequel to Love Lost, but Not Forgotten and I thought what the hell, let's make it in Deidara's point of view. This is going to be difficult for me because I've never really seen him in any of the mangas or anime, at least not yet. I only know of him because of my friend Nicole's obsession over him. She also is the creator of Akira mikage. Also the whole Naruto idea at the end is her idea, not mine. In our role plays, I believe she gets his personality down, well then again maybe she doesn't. But I wouldn't know. So sorry if everything is wrong about him. I'm trying my hardest. WARNING! THIS IS REALLY LONG! On word document it was like 7 pages so if you don't want to read it I understand. And there's a huge possibility I might've ruined Deidara…_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not, I repeat DO NOT, own Naruto. So don't sue me. _

_

* * *

_

I walked briskly into the main room, taking a quick look around the mostly empty room. The only inhabitants were a blind Itachi and his faithful seeing-eye dog -or should I say fish- Kisame. But, most importantly, that meant Tobi wasn't anywhere near me. With a sigh of relief I stalked over to the lone couch that sat in the center of the room and sat down, as far away from Itachi as I could manage. Ever since Kakashi's break out, I had been rather apathetic, not wanting to blow anything up as much. This alerted Tobi and now he won't leave me alone. It's seems like he's trying to do anything in his power -which isn't much- to annoy the hell out of me. I couldn't breathe out a sigh without him asking if I was hurt.

Whenever that question was asked, I'd hesitate. In the physical sense I was fine, nothing was wrong with me. But, in the emotional sense, I was falling apart. I shouldn't have let myself get so attached to Kakashi. It was stupid of me and I realize that, but I couldn't help it. There was just something about him that was so appealing. Maybe it was the way he laughed effortlessly when we were together, even though we are supposed to be sworn enemies. Or perhaps it could've been the way he'd look at me when he thought I wasn't paying close attention. His eyes were always so full of compassion and understanding. He would always share personal things about his life when I asked, no matter how bothersome I got. I guess the reason why I grew so attached, was because he tolerated me, when no one else did.

"Deidara-sempai! There you are," an all too familiar annoying voice shouted, breaking through my reverie. I unwillingly looked up to see Tobi hovering over me like he was my mother, or something like that. I felt a frown pull down the corners of my lips as I stared up at his mask, trying to see what emotion was playing in his right eye, his other was blocked by his mask.  
"I've been looking everywhere! I searched your room, but you weren't there. I even looked outside for the longest time, thinking you were by the statue or something. But you weren't there either!" he continued.  
"Tobi, I was right here," I lied, my voice gruff with annoyance.  
"No you weren't! This was the first place I looked," Tobi contradicted. Before I could yell at Tobi, Konan walked into the room, demanding all of our attention.

"Pein-sama wishes to see all of you in his office. This is an urgent matter," the human condom said before disappearing down the hall. With a sigh of relief, I got to my feet and stood next to Tobi. Itachi groaned as he stood up, probably annoyed by the fact that he'd have to wander blindly through the halls just trying to find Pein's office. He slowly began to walk away from the couch, towards the door way. What he couldn't see was that he wasn't going to be able to go through said door because he was a few feet to far over to the left.  
"Um, Itachi, the door--" Kisame started, but broke off when he realized he was too late. I snorted when Itachi ran face first into the wall and rebounded backwards slightly.  
"Kisame, why didn't you warn me?" he asked turning towards the sound of my snort.  
"He tried to, yeah. But, you weren't listening. Are you sure you're not deaf, too?" I asked jokingly as I walked passed him and out the door. Itachi grumbled something under his breath; possibly it was about how annoying and infuriating I could be, before correcting his mistake and making it out after me. Kisame quickly appeared at his partner's side and led him through the winding halls, grabbing a hold of his arm whenever he was in danger of walking into another wall and correcting his movements.

"You know, Itachi. I thought you were one of Pein's favorites, yeah. So why is he letting you wander around and bump into walls?" I asked as we neared Pein's room.  
"One of these days I'm going to kill you," Itachi grumbled as Kisame led him through the hall.  
"If you could see me, yeah," I managed to say through laughter. Itachi lunged forward towards my voice, but his watch-fish held him back.  
"No let him go, yeah. I wanna see what he can do," I muttered sinking down into a crouch, a smirk crossing my lips. "Blind."  
"Deidara-sempai don't start--" Tobi began reluctantly, but stopped short when a firm hand grasped onto my shoulder. I turned my head towards the source, immediately straightening up when I realized the owner of the hand was Pein. He stared at me, no more like glared, before looking over at Itachi. It sickened me when his gaze immediately softened.

"I don't enjoy it when my team fights amongst themselves," Pein muttered his gaze hardening as it returned to me. I rolled my eyes, squirming out of his grasp and walking into the office to find it wasn't empty. Kakuzu and Hidan were occupying two of the chairs that sat near the western wall with Zetsu towering over them. Sasori no dana walked over to join my side with Tobi as I leaned back against the southern wall of the room. A frown pulled down the corners of my lips as Itachi walked slowly into the room flanked by Kisame, before leaning against the wall near the door. Pein came in last, shooting me a glare before taking his usual spot in the chair behind the desk.  
"As you know, there has been a break out. We've left them alone for too long, by now they could've told others where we are. Before any information is leaked out, we must stop them. Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan," Pein called catching all of our attention. I knew what was coming and I couldn't believe it. He was ordering us to get Kakashi back! In a matter of days he would be all mine again, I would never let him leave.  
"If you find them you have my permission to kill all of them but one, the kyuubi," Pein said folding his hands on the desk, staring at me and the other four that had been mentioned.

It took everything I had to keep my expression composed as I took in what he had just said. It felt like my world was going to come crashing down on me at any moment. Kakashi wasn't coming back, instead he'd be six feet underground by the end of the week and it would be all my fault. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed him, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't betray the Akatsuki, or I too would be killed. Ugh. I shouldn't have gotten attached. I shouldn't have forced myself on him those first few nights. Hell, I shouldn't have even been around him. If I had avoided him, I could kill him easily with no guilty conscience. But sadly that wasn't the case. Maybe I could use the C-4 method and kill myself along with him. How romantic. Two lovers die together in a loving embrace. Scratch that idea, too cheesy.  
"What are you thinking about Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked, breaking me out of my reverie.  
"Nothing, yeah," I said, trying my best to smile convincingly. I turned my attention back to Pein and tried to listen as he gave out orders, telling us who killed who, or who captured the kyuubi. Of course, I was given Kakashi Hatake.

"Now go," Pein said finally ordering us to go on our new mission. Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and I bowed out heads before leaving the room in a hurry. I had to get out of this place, get some fresh air. Maybe I could do this. Maybe I could end Kakashi's life with no problem at all. The chances of that were slim to none, and I knew that. I heaved out a sigh as my group continued to run through the corridors, heading for the exit.  
"Keep your head on the mission, Deidara. We need to get this over with fast, time is money," Kakuzu chastised me, his voice stern. I nodded my head as the doors came in sight. I pushed myself further, bursting through the doors and running out into the night. The cold air felt good as it blew around me, somewhat comforting me. I took in a deep breath of the night air, trying to clear my head and control my thoughts. I had to get this mission over with and live on with my life. Kakashi is and meant nothing to me. But if he meant nothing, then how come whenever I thought of him or heard his name, my heart fluttered happily. This is going to be so much tougher than I thought.

"How long is it going to take to get to the leaf village?" Hidan asked, easily taking the lead.  
"At least four days if we keep up this pace. Even sooner if we go by air," Kisame said glancing over at me. I knew what he was talking about and immediately shook my head. I needed to draw this out as long as I could. I couldn't end the leaf nin's life so soon.  
"We'd be seen easier, yeah. It would be wise to continue running," I muttered, slowly beginning to fall behind the three other men.  
"So? We'd get there faster. Time is money Deidara, come on," Kakuzu said as he ran.  
"Fine, yeah. Hold on," I muttered furrowing my brow. The mouths in my hands seemed to realize they were going to be fed, their tongues hanging out happily as they waited, panting up at me. Despite myself, I smiled down at my hands before digging into the holster on my thigh, pulling out a small hunk of clay. The mouth in my right hand immediately ate the clay, chewing it up and all the while infusing chakra in it.  
"Hurry up," Kisame said with a sigh.  
"These things can't be rushed, yeah," I snapped, glaring daggers at him. He frowned at me before shrugging it off. I felt the clay being pressed into my palm, ready for molding, and I set to work. In no time at all a bird was resting in the palm of my hand, preening its clay feathers. With curious eyes it looked up at me, its head cocked to the side. I smiled genuinely down at my creation before raising it up so it was eye level to get a good look at it. Someone cleared their throat rather noisily, catching my attention. My eyes narrowed as I turned to glare at Kakuzu.  
"Time is money," he reminded me for the thousandth time.

Rolling my eyes, I set the small bird on the ground before focusing more chakra into its small frame. Little by little, the bird expanded until it was large enough for three grown men and a fish-man to sit on it. With a frown I jumped onto its back, focusing chakra in my feet so I wouldn't fall off. One by one, the others joined me on the back of my creation.  
"On to Konohagakure!" I directed, pointing my finger in the direction of Konoha. The bird underneath us spread its wings and then we were airborne.

Usually when I was flying, with the wind blowing in my face and through my hair, I felt free and alive. Spinning through the air and doing dangerous nose dives is quite fun. But tonight, it was so much different. Instead of flying simply for the fact I felt like being daring, I was flying to Konoha to end the life of Kakashi Hatake.  
"Deidara are you alright?" Hidan asked in a whisper, noticing the fact that my eyes were watering.  
"Yeah! I just got something in my eyes," I said too quickly, furiously wiping at my eyes. This is so humiliating! Here I am getting all worked up over a fucking guy for crying out loud! I shouldn't care and I don't care! Kakashi Hatake is as good as dead.

With a new determination, we flew onward to Konoha. But as our target came into view, that determination slowly dissipated. The sun was already beginning to rise in the west when we touched down to earth, about a mile and a half away from the village. I jumped off of the bird, stretching out my legs after the long flight. As soon as the others had climbed off I sent my creation high into the sky until it was hidden by the clouds. Quickly making a hand sign I muttered the word that would cause it to explode.  
"Art is a blast, yeah!" I said as pieces of clay rained down on us. Kisame and Hidan took cover underneath a nearby tree, both of them taking a seat in the shade. Kakuzu sighed before going over to join them, leaving me out in the open. I stalked over to an opposite tree and sat down in a huff. There I closed my eyes and meditated for the next seven hours or so.

_He looked so weak after the first night we met. Before he'd been taken to a specific room in our lair, he'd been through hell. Somehow he'd managed to survive through two explosions, courtesy to me, and being poked and prodded with various kunai. Hesitantly, I stepped into the room to examine his injuries. At the moment, he was no good to the Akatsuki dead. His arm was draped over the side of the bed as he slept peacefully. My eyes roamed over his body, taking in his injuries. He was badly burned and there were multiple cuts and bruises covering his body. His vest and shirt had been somewhat mutilated, revealing his perfectly chiseled chest. Slowly, I walked to his side leaning over him to further examine him.  
"Akira?" he muttered weakly his hand reaching up to touch my face, scaring me half to death. I jumped away from him before glancing at his face.  
"Good morning sleepy head!" I said cheerily, ignoring his last comment and movements. He stared at me with vacant eyes, before he remembered where he was. Abruptly, he sat up before clutching his chest.  
"Be careful, dumbass. Don't re-open your wounds, yeah," I chastised trying to gently force him back onto his bed. He slowly laid back against the pillows, a look of confusion masking his features.  
"Why are you being so caring?"  
"You're no good to us dead Kakashi." I had muttered sincerely… _

_ I walked into his room to find him sitting by the western wall, his right hand clutched to his chest. I cocked my head to the side, walking over to him. My eyes narrowed as they drifted to the wall a few inches above his head. There was a hole, just about the size of his closed fist.  
"What'd you do, dumbass?" I asked as I sat by him.  
"Broke my hand," he muttered dryly. I sighed before gently reaching for his hand to examine it.  
"Why'd you punch the wall?" I asked as I poked his knuckles gently to test if they were shattered. A hiss of pain escaped his lips as he jerked his hand away, clutching it to his chest once again.  
"Why'd you do it, yeah?" I asked again softly.  
"I was angry at the time," he said staring at me with expressionless eyes.  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to go home," he whispered before looking away at the opposite wall. He looked so unhappy and I knew it was my fault… _

_ We had been sitting on his bed for hours it had seemed, doing nothing but staring aimlessly at the wall. I glared at him, agitated by his silence.  
"Kakashi! Will you talk to me, yeah!" I asked suddenly, frustrated with this damn silence.  
"What about?" he asked turning to look at me with curious eyes.  
"Who's Akira? You talk of her a lot, yeah."  
"She's my girlfriend," he whispered sadly, looking at his bandaged hand. I stared at him sadly; we took him from his home and his girlfriend.  
"You must really miss her." I surmised, not needing to ask a useless question. He nodded his head glumly, his hands resting in his lap. My heart ached for him. Even though I had never had anyone and didn't know how it felt, it must be difficult to be away from someone you love.  
"I'm sorry, yeah." I whispered. Because of the Akatsuki, he was unhappy. He snapped his head up to stare at me questioningly.  
"If we hadn't brought you here, you wouldn't be so unhappy."  
"It's not your fault, Deidara," he muttered softly. It had been the first time he'd said my name. And I remember that I liked it. The way it rolled off his tongue made it sound so enticing. Without thinking, I leaned over and quickly slid his masks down, capturing his lips with my own. For a fleeting moment his lips moved along with mine until realization hit. With unnecessary force, he shoved me away causing me to topple off the bed. He retreated to the opposite end of the mattress and stared blankly at the wall. With a frown I climbed back onto the bed before crawling over to his rigid body. I wrapped my arms around him, my lips at his ear.  
"Now what was that for, yeah?" I asked, nipping at his earlobe, my hand slipping down his chest.  
"Deidara," he gasped. I smirked, my lips lowering to his neck… _

"Deidara, its nightfall. Time to get moving," Kisame said nudging me in the side with his foot. I pouted slightly before opening my eyes. He really had such perfect timing, breaking me out of my reverie at that exact moment. With a sigh, I slowly climbed to my feet, dusting off the back of my cloak.   
"Let's get going. Does every one remember who they have?" Kakuzu asked. We all nodded our heads.  
"Then head out," he ordered before slinking off into the shadows to find his target. I sighed before doing the same to find Kakashi. I remembered something about him saying he would be around the memorial stone, I wondered if he would actually be waiting. I ran as fast as I could to the stone.

Luck was with me tonight. I found him right where he said he'd be. He was standing in front of the large, black slab of rock, his hand leisurely placed in his front pocket. A smile crossed my lips. He was still the same old Kakashi I remembered. My smile faded as I reached into my holster, picking up a hunk of clay. I had to get this over with. Like I said before, Kakashi is dead to me. It surprised me when the mouth in my hand actually refused the clay I was offering it. I glared down at the opposing appendage before looking at my other hand. Its mouth was also closed tight. Why are they doing this to me? I need to complete my mission! Don't my hands understand that? A silent string of profanities escaped my lips, all of them directed at my hands.

I looked up from my hands to check if Kakashi had moved, which he hadn't. I sighed before walking out from underneath the shade of the trees, silently approaching him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I rested my chin on his shoulder. His body tensed against mine, a smirk crossing my lips.  
"Did you miss me, yeah?" I asked in a seductive whisper, turning my head to the side to place a kiss on his neck.  
"What are you doing here Deidara?" Kakashi asked, managing to control his voice. I frowned slightly before pulling away.   
"Oh so that's how it is. I see, I guess I don't mean anything to you. I guess I'll just leave now, yeah," I said playfully before turning to leave.  
"No, that's not what I meant Deidara. I'm just surprised to see you," Kakashi said with a soft smile. His expression grew grave as he looked around the clearing before his eyes resting on me once again.  
"Why is the Akatsuki here?" he asked again. My body went rigid. Why'd he have to ask that?  
"We were sent to kill you, Sasuke, and Sakura. The Kyuubi is to be taken back to the lair," I muttered in a monotone. At those words his body tensed before he drew away from me, taking a step back. My eyes slipped closed as I mulled over what I had to do, deciding if I could go against Pein's orders. I sighed before opening my eyes again, staring at nothing but the ground beneath my feet.  
"I can't do it Kakashi. I can't hurt you, I won't hurt you. But the others will. You have to get out of here and save yourself," I whispered, my back turned to him. "You hear me? Don't get yourself killed, okay?" I asked turning slightly to see his answer. Kakashi stared at me for a brief moment before nodding his head. A genuine smile crossed my lips as I held up a hand to say good bye. In a split second I was gone, going off to find Naruto or Sasuke. I swear I heard him say good bye to me, but what do I know; it could've been the wind.

Later that night, the rest of the Akatsuki came, overthrowing Tsunade and Jiraiya and taking complete control over Konoha, but not without a cost. Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu were all fatally wounded, thus becoming useless to the organization. The kyuubi was captured, and instead of extracting it, Pein-sama found a way to place all of the other demons into the boy's body. Because of the chaos of the demons fighting amongst themselves for dominance inside his body, Naruto existed no more. He was our creation and was to be treated like a new member of our group. Sasuke and Sakura had fled away together, leaving their friend behind. They had no other choice, for if they stood up against us they'd be easily taken down. As for Kakashi, he went back home against my orders, warning his precious Akira nearly getting himself killed in the process. Aside from the near death experience, he was okay. And with the Akatsuki's new hide-out, the Hokage mansion, I could now easily visit him all I wanted. Life was turning out okay, well at least it was for me.

* * *

SORRY AGAIN FOR THE EXTREME LENGTH! I hope you made it through that whole story XD. Sorry also if I ruined Deidara, a lot. But you could never care too much when you're in love.  
As for all those Konan lovers out there, let me explain my reasons for calling her a human condom. SHE LIVES WITH NINE GUYS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! And now with Naruto in the group, ten. There's got to be something going on there.  
NEED REVIEWS PLEASE! You can SUBTLY tell me if I suck at writing, so no flaming. 


End file.
